


Chat Roulette

by thatnerdemily



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 07:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemily/pseuds/thatnerdemily
Summary: Clary and Simon decide to try chat roulette. When Clary falls asleep, Simon meets a mysterious(ly cute) stranger.Prompt: You matched with them in an online chat roulette room.





	Chat Roulette

Saturday nights in the Lewis/Fray household had consisted of Simon broadening Clary’s knowledge of the geek world while eating way too much pizza for as long as Simon could remember. They usually sat in front of the TV with Simon’s collection of Star Wars DVDs and Doctor Who reruns, debating on which to show her next. As this had been the routine for the past five weekends, Clary wanted a change, so she grabbed her laptop and sat cross legged next to a very confused Simon.

“I heard from a friend at school that there’s this cool website where you can like video chat with strangers. I vote we get drunk and talk to random men on the internet.” Clary punctuated her words with a large gulp of the wine on the table. Simon rolled his eyes, opening the website on her browser.

“You know, we’re going to be seeing a lot of penises on this, right?” Simon sighed as Clary giggled, the alcohol she had already consumed obviously affecting her.

“Well, it’s not like either of us have never seen a strangers penis before!” She challenged, earning a small blush on Simon’s cheeks as he pushed up his glasses. “C’mon Simon, let’s have a little fun!” Simon rolled his eyes, allowing access to the webcam and video on Clary’s computer. Immediately, Clary squealed with laughter and covered Simon’s eyes with her hands.

“I told you this would happen!” Simon laughed with her, hurriedly clicking on to the next stranger. This time, a group of girls filled their view. They waved at the camera causing more giggles from a drunk Clary. Simon waved back, earning drunken giggles from all parties. _This was going to be a long night._

* * *

 

Eventually, Clary convinced Simon to get equally as inebriated as she was and he enjoying it greatly until Clary passed out on the couch, obviously drinking a little bit more than she could handle. Simon took off her shoes and placed a blanket around her before resting her feet in his lap. As he was reaching to turn off the computer, he noticed a gorgeous blonde man on the video. Simon tried really hard not to notice the lack of shirt. The man smirked at him, tilting his head slightly.

“Hi, sorry. I didn’t realize this was still on…” Simon stuttered out, a little distracted by the tone muscles of the stranger’s chest and abs. The man ran a hand through his hair and Simon couldn’t help but note how it seemed to fall in exactly the right spot. He gulped audibly and pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose before pulling the laptop on his lap.

“You treat your girlfriend right. I saw you, just now.” Simon snorted, looking at Clary snoring away on the couch before returning his gaze back to the stranger.

“She’s my best friend. I’m gay!” Simon practically shouted. He closed his eyes tightly, running a hand over his face. “Well, pansexual, really. Like, I’m definitely into guys. And girls! But not attracted to her in that way. I mean, I used to be, but we’re best friends now so…” He realized the stranger was laughing at him and smiled softly. “That was a lot of information that I just gave a handsome stranger online.” He chuckled back, his eyes floating over the other man’s body once more. Jace seemed to notice and licked his lips slowly, sitting up in the bed he was in. The movement had Simon’s eyes widening as the blanket fell further down his hips.

“You think I’m handsome?” The stranger cocked an eyebrow, one hand reaching to cross his body and rest on his shoulder.

“Have you seen yourself? You’re like an adonis.” Simon reminded himself he had to work on his filter for the next time he conversed with a hot guy. He’d let it slide this time because he seemed to be charming the man and he could still feel the alcohol running through his veins.

“Adonis, huh? I’ll take that compliment,” the stranger said, pausing for a second as if he was thinking. “I’m Jace. That way you can stop referring to me as a stranger.” Simon nodded, his lips quirking at the name.

“Jace, I’m Simon.” He leaned back against the couch, pulling his legs up so they were crossed with the laptop resting on his ankles. There were a few moments of silence as Jace just took in the man in front of him.

“So, are you wearing a Star Wars shirt because you are a nerd or a wannabe?” Simon gasped, an offended look crossing his face.

“I’m a geek, thank you very much.” Jace nodded slowly, biting down on his bottom lip. He held his hands up in surrender causing laughter to leave Simon’s lips.

“Okay, hands where I can see them!” Jace said loudly, Simon mimicking the gesture Jace had previously made. He raised his eyebrows questioningly as Jace narrowed his eyes. “What is the name of Chewbacca’s home planet?” Simon’s eyes widened. He was definitely not expecting a Star Wars quiz to come from this conversation.

“Kashyyyk. With three y’s.” Jace nodded, accepting that answer. Simon noticed that his hands were nowhere near his computer either. “Did you know that? How?” Jace laughed, turning his computer slightly to show Simon the wall of his bedroom. Simon gasped slightly when he saw a movie poster for A New Hope plastered on his wall. Jace quickly turned his computer back to him, licking his lips once more.

“You tell anyone about that, I will deny it. Only my siblings know that I’ve seen Star Wars. I have a reputation to keep, you know?” Simon nodded, feeling a lot more attraction towards Jace than he originally did. At the mention of siblings, a light bulb flashed over his head.

“Jace.” The other man tilted his head as Simon burst into laughter. “I’m sorry but are you Isabelle Lightwood’s brother?” Jace’s eyes widened and Simon would have laughed harder if the other man didn’t look so scared. Simon turned the laptop to face the sleeping redhead next to him. Jace leaned closer to his laptop, chuckling softly at the sleeping form.

“Is that… Clary?” Simon nodded as he turned the camera back toward himself. “You’re _the_ Simon. The one who introduced Isabelle and Clary.” He nodded proudly, letting his eyes linger on the smile on Jace’s lips.

“You should smile more often.” Simon stated, smiling back at Jace. “Clary said the first time she met you, you just smirked a lot and she assumed you were a giant douchebag.” Jace let out a laugh and but his lip again, seemingly embarrassed by how much Simon was making him smile. “Sorry, I’ve been working on the fact I have no filter…” He blushed, the smile not leaving his lips.

“It’s cute, don’t worry,” Jace replied, the blush on his cheeks darkening at the words. He glanced at the time and sighed, looking back up at Jace.

“I should probably…” Simon made a noncommittal gesture behind him. “Clary and I are…” He trailed off as Jace laughed softly.

“You have to be up early for brunch with Isabelle and her brothers.” Simon nodded, slowly realizing who he was intended to have brunch with. They both laughed, neither of them making a move to shut their computers. “I will see you tomorrow, Simon.” The smile stayed on Simon’s face as he closed to laptop. He couldn’t wait for brunch tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
